batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batgirl (Volume 4) Issue 4
Synopsis "An End to Dreams" Barbara Gordon's dreams are full of guilt and symbolism. She blames herself for recovering from the injury that kept her trapped in a wheel chair until nearly a year ago. She wonders why she was allowed a miracle when so many others don't. The dream is recurring, and Barbara wakes up in a sweat. Wandering out of her room, she finds her roommate Alysia sitting near their Christmas tree, having just got off of her late shift at work. Barbara sits down beside her, and the two of them discuss Christmas. Barbara awkwardly describes her best Christmas gift, how her mother walked out when she was twelve, and a year ago that night, her father gave her news of a South African clinic which might be able to help her. Alysia correctly deduces that the wheelchair ramp in Barbara's van was for her. Barbara feels uncomfortable talking about something so personal to her, and hurriedly makes excuses to leave. She's so flustered that she forgets to put on shoes. To get away from all of the questions, Barbara goes out as Batgirl. She happens upon a gang of thugs holding up an affluent couple. The thugs are using an app for their smartphones which shows them where the Batman is at any given time based on reports, to be sure that he won't interrupt their crimes. Which means that they are not expecting it when Batgirl appears. Thinking about her case, Barbara is glad that her eidetic memory has allowed her to remember all of the names on the list that she stole from Mirror, before he stole it back. Naturally, that memory has other uses, like making it easy to take out predictable thugs with inadequate weaponry. Quickly, she disposes of the thugs with surgical precision. The couple are grateful, hugging her to them, glad to be able to see their children again. The mention of children gives Barbara an idea. Knowing that Mirror feels a responsibility to his murdered wife and daughters, she leaves a note for him at the Hollows Cemetery. The note condemns him for murdering when his own family was murdered, claiming that his feeling that miracles should not happen is no justification for murder. She invites him to Sprang Park for a showdown, after revealing that she has already given the GCPD all of the names on his list, as well as his modus operandi. At Sprang Park, Batgirl lures the Mirror into the Hall of Mirrors. In the ensuing fight, Barbara realizes that she is outmatched, but still manages to land a powerful kick to his face that smashes the mirrored mask which covers his face. Using the distraction, she activates a projector, which causes the image of Jonathan Mills' family's destroyed car to appear on every mirrored surface in the room, including Mills' own armour. The image shakes him, and he collapses, allowing Batgirl to land a heavy punch which sends him into unconsciousness. Standing over him, she states that sometimes, extraordinary things happen to the worst people, and the best people do suffer. Sometimes, people get their miracles whether they deserve them or not. As she says this, she begins to come to terms with her own survivor's guilt. Later that night, Barbara and Alysia exchange gifts, and grow closer. When Alysia asks about Barbara's family, she responds that she is used to simple holidays with just her father and brother. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, and Barbara is surprised to find a woman who bears a strong resemblance to her standing there. The woman introduces herself as Barbara's mother. Appearances "An End to Dreams" Individuals *Batgirl *Alysia Yeoh *The Mirror *Eddie *Barbara Eileen Gordon Locations *Gotham City **The Hollows Cemetery **Sprang Park Items *Batarang *Batrope Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20820 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batgirl_Vol_4_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/batgirl-an-end-to-dreams/37-306479/ Batgirl (Volume 4) Issue 04